Bad Medicine
by KayEmm
Summary: A dark, sexy time between Bella and Caius. Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything that has to do with the Twilight Franchise.**

**Warnings: Violence, molestation, and 'rape'. If you do not wish to read this, then I advise you to click on the 'back' button. **

I thought of this while I was taking a shower today. While I come up with idea's for my next chapter in _After the Rain_**_, _**I decided to come out and go ahead and post this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella walked down the long marble corridors of the Volturi castle. She couldn't concentrate on the details of the corridor, she was more focused on keeping her breathing steady and calming down her heartbeat. It felt as if it were to pound itself out her chest. She walked hurriedly down to the end of the hallway and made a right, walking to the third door on the right-hand side of the hall. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Enter," she heard the icy voice from inside the room. She slowly pushed the door open and glanced inside. Closing the door behind her, she stood there, waiting for instructions.

"Sit," ordered the specially powerless Volturi leader. Bella walked over to a lush, victorian chair, colored in red and sat down. She was slightly shaking. She looked over to the desk ten feet away and to her left. She took in its occupant; long flowing blonde, almost white, hair laid loosely just at the top of his shoulders, smoldering black eyes, and harsh pale skin…it was almost translucent. He wore a white button-down shirt, the first few buttons undone, and a pair of black slacks.

"Lord Caius, Master Aro told me you requested my presence in your study?" she dared asked. Caius' eyes shot to her direction. In an instant, he was in front of her, leaning down face-to-face, hands gripping the sides of the chair she resided in.

"You dare call him Master, above me?" He snarled in her face. Bella gasped, leaning back as far as she could in the chair. "Do you not remember what we've discussed? Do you dare disrespect me, your master, and put one above me? Remember, it is I, who will be turning you in just a few days. You shall be punished for being dishonorable to me." He grasped her neck firmly and lifted her up from the chair, throwing her into the wall. She cried out, collapsing onto the floor, against the wall. She brought her hand up to her head, rubbing the knot that had formed instantly.

"Stand up," Caius growled. Bella moved to get up, but she moved to slow for Caius' likings. She felt his hand around her neck once more, being lifted to her feet and was thrusted back against the cool wall. He pressed his body against hers, and moved his hand down to the bottom of her skirt, trailing his fingers slowly up to her inner thighs.

"N-no!" She cried out, struggling to get away from him and his fingers. A loud smack of skin-to-skin contact filled the room. A few tears slid down Bella's cheeks.

"You stupid girl! How dare you speak out to me!" He brought his hand back to her inner thighs, sliding them through the fabric of her panties. She squirmed, trying to get away from him, but it was no use. He sniffed the air, smelling the arousal beam off her lower regions. "I think you like this. I think you want this," He continued on, sliding a finger between her folds.

"Ah…no! Please stop," she gasped at the contact of his finger deep within her. Involuntarily, her body bucked down his digits. Caius chuckled darkly.

"You little slut. You want this." He slid another finger inside her, thrusting them in and out, hitting the fleshy knob inside of her. She gasped out a sound in-between pleasure and a cry for help.

"I'm sorry, Master! I'll behave myself, I promise! Please stop, don't do this!" Caius used his free hand, slapping her against her other cheek.

"Shut the fuck up, you pathetic human. You're damned right you won't ever disrespect me, again. You want this; I can smell it between your legs." Another tear trickled down her cheek. She bowed her head. "Look at me!" He all but growled at her, forcing her chin up to look at him. Chocolate brown met black. Caius could smell the fear emitting off her body and smirked. "That's right, precious." He purred, then suddenly slipped his fingers out and grabbed her, taking his free hand and slipped them down the pockets of his slacks, slipping out two long pieces of fabric.

"NO!" She shrieked, thrashing about. Caius kicked her in the knees, making her fall onto them. He brought the piece of fabric to her wrist, tying it around the one, and then the other. He dragged her across the floor to the desk and picked her up, pressing her against the desk. He pushed off everything on top of the desk and took the fabric, tying it to the drawers on either side. He leaned back to enjoy the view. Two perfect globes peeked out from beneath the skirt, covered in black. He walked over to the desk, opening a drawer and pulled out a long leather black whip and returned back behind her. Bella's eyes widened when they landed on the instrument in his hands and began to struggle.

"It's no use. You'll have to endure it, and you will." He purred, ripping the offending black material beneath her skirt. He ran his hand over her cheeks, trailing a finger down to her exposed pussy, slipping it in just a few centimeters, curling it against the top of her walls, then retracted it. She gasped, bucking her hips into the desk. Venom began to pool inside his mouth. The sweet air of light sweat, fear, her blood and arousal mixing together made his head swim, creating the greatest high he had ever experienced. He moved his legs in between hers, spreading them out. He swallowed the venom back and got down on his knees. Swiping his tongue slightly on the inside of her thighs, he felt her begin to tremble. He moved closer to her core, increasing the tremble's from Bella.

"Ungh." Bella moaned, just as he lightly licked the outside of her core. He stood up, grasping her hair and harshly pulled her hair back, causing her to arch her back. He pressed against her, his thick hardness very prominent against her cheeks.

"That's right, you dirty little slut. You want this. You crave this. You want me to fuck you raw, until you can barely walk. "He purred against her ear, pressing his tongue against her neck, trailing it down her jugular. Caius smelled a strong odor of fear emit off her body. He let go abruptly and threw himself off from her. "Time for your punishment." He lifted the whip and strung it across her ass.

"GAH!" She shrieked out in pain. He struck her across her ass over and over, eliciting the sweetest sounds of pure pain and agony. He struck her once more, then threw the whip to the side. Bella's ass was covered in multiple bright red welts. She gasped, trying to compose herself. "Please…no more."

"No more," he agreed, tearing off his shirt and dropped his slacks to the ground, pooling around his feet. Caius brought himself behind her, his prick pressing against her entrance. Bella was shaking once again, but Caius knew it was from anticipation. The smell of her arousal was overpowering everything else. In one swift, quick move, he shoved himself deep inside of her. "Ngh.." He moaned out, throwing his head back.

"Caius!" She gasped, pushing back against him. He lifted his head back up, bringing his hand down hard against her ass.

"So tight." He pulled back until the tip was just left inside of her, and pushed back in, harder than the first time.

"Yes!" She yelled out, "harder!" Caius smacked her ass again, this time harder, leaving a nice red handprint behind, above the welts.

"That's what I thought, you filthy whore." His mouth was overfilled with venom. He spat it onto the floor beside them as he thrusted deeper and harder each time. He wove his hand through her hair, pulling from the roots as he pulled back each time, in perfect sync. Bella bucked back each time his hips met her cheeks. She moaned loudly, her breath becoming short, her heartbeat erratic. Caius tugged on her hair harder, causing Bella to cry out. He could feel her walls contract slightly.

"Imma 'bout to cum." She gasped out, out of breath. Within seconds, he felt her walls contract quickly and in steady rhythm, sucking him deep inside her. "Caius!" She screamed out, pulsing and tightening around him for ten seconds, then dropped down completely on the desk. Caius swallowed back a mouthful of venom, feeling an intense burning feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He leaned forward, pressing his stomach against her back and pushed her hair to the side, licking down beside her jugular. He cried out as he felt the pulsing waves of pleasure roll out through his body, coming deep inside of her. He bit down on her neck, slowing down his rhythm as he rode the rest of his orgasm out. He looked down to her neck, watching as crimson beaded in two spots on her neck. He licked up her hot, sweet, nectar sensually, then jumped off of her, untying her wrists from the drawers and pulled the fabric off.

"Get yourself cleaned up, and return immediately," he looked pointedly at her neck, spitting out the venom from his mouth. He needed her to be gone before he drained her right then and there.

"Oh-okay." She stammered, pulling her skirt down and ran out the room. Bella made her way down the hall to the nearest bathroom and undressed. She started up the shower and stepped in. She gasped as the hot water stung the skin on her backside. She turned around and examined the welts and bruises that had formed, as well as the open skin. She quickly shampooed her hair with a mint shampoo and washed her body with something that smelled of nectarines then stepped out. She wrapped a towel around herself and quickly went off to her room. She pulled out a ribbed white tank top and pulled it over herself. She reached into another drawer and pulled out a pair of grey panties and light blue pajama shorts, slipping them on. Bella walked over to the door, slipping on a pair of white slippers before making her return back to Caius' study. She didn't bother knocking this time, and let herself in. Glancing around, she noticed that even for her acute human senses, the room reeked of sex. The room was back in tidy order. Visually, you couldn't tell what had happened in there moments before.

"Over here," called Caius, sitting over to the far left on a beige couch. Bella noticed that he had on a pair of black sweatpants as she slowly walked over to him, sitting down at the edge. She looked into his eyes, noticing that they were now back to their normal crimson shade. Caius wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her back, bringing her back to his chest.

"Did I frighten you, my love?" he questioned. Bella turned to face him, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Your eyes were black…I'd thought you would accidently slip and," she took a deep breath before she continued, "and kill me." Caius frowned, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"I could never kill you, my wife. I wore black contacts to increase your fear. You know I would never do such a thing." Bella nodded.

"I enjoyed myself," she smiled up to him, "though the bruising may take awhile to go away." She chuckled. Caius ran his fingers through her hair then reached down, placing his lips against hers for a moment before pulling away.

"I'm sorry." Caius breathed out. Bella could tell it was a genuine apology. "Did I overdo it?" He asked, eyes and tone filled with concern. "I'm surprised you chose this fantasy to act on…it's been awhile." Bella laughed softly.

"No baby." She reached up to kiss him gently, then laid back down into his arms. "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

**This is my first attempt at a rape scene, much less sex and voilence, either. I hope I did okay. If this is too explicit for this site, let me know so I can post it somewhere else for people to read, and I'll edit it here. Hopefully it's okay, I've read stories like this around here, already...so...yeah.**

**Reviews are golden and appreciated!**


End file.
